Borders and Mice
by SweetDragonSeeker
Summary: Berrynose finds comfort- and love- in the last place you'd expect. Second in the Rarities Series.
1. It'll Be Alright

**Don't own it. Really.**

**So here it is, the next installment of the Rarities Series. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**BETA-read by SpiritGirl183**

"Foxdung!" Berrynose cursed, glaring down at the patch of ground between his paws where a mouse had been just moments ago. He sighed. He hadn't been hunting well since Honeyfern's death. He sighed, consumed in bittersweet memories, and closed his eyes.

"Problem?"

Berrynose jumped, looking around; he hadn't realized he was so close to the ShadowClan border. Dawnpelt stood nearby, on her side of the border, watching him with her head cocked.

"No," he hissed. "No problem."

Dawnpelt snorted. "Don't lie, you're not good at it." Her tone was cold, but there was something in her eyes that prevented Berrynose from turning his back and walking away.

"Fine." he snapped, "I just lost my mate. Happy now?"

"Oh." her cold look vanished. "I'm sorry."

He nodded shortly. "So'm I"

She gave him a long look, full of sympathy and contrition for having spoken so coldly to him. He avoided her gaze, staring at the rough grass beneath his paws.

"It'll get better," she murmured softly. He shook his head, still staring hard at the ground.

"I don't think so."

"It will." she assured him gently.

"How would you know?" he growled, jerking his eyes up to meet hers.

She blinked slowly at him. "I don't know. I just believe." she replied quietly. She turned to leave, glancing back over her shoulder at him. "There's a mouse two tail-lengths to your left. See you around." she bounded away. Berrynose watched her go, then glanced to his left. Lying on the grass two tail-lengths away, just as Dawnpelt had said, was a mouse. The same mouse he'd pounced on earlier, dead from where his claws had struck it. For a moment, he just stood there, staring at it. Then he bent to pick it up. Maybe Dawnpelt was right. Maybe life was going to get better.

**So, what'cha think? Gimme a review and lemme know, kay? Thanx! ~Seeker**


	2. Border Arguments

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Still don't own anything! **_

**(Several Moons Later)**

Dawnpelt padded along the ShadowClan/ThunderClan border at dawn, her brother Tigerheart at her side and Pinepaw tagging along behind. They had almost finished that section of the patrol when they heard noises across the border. They looked around. A ThunderClan patrol, comprised of Berrynose, Cloudtail, and Bumblestripe was making its way in the opposite direction from the ShadowClan patrol on the other side of the border. Both patrols stopped when they saw eachother. Tigerheart curled his lip; there had been a lot of border disputes between the two clans lately.

"Making sure you stay on your side of the border?" Tigerheart growled coldly.

"Are you calling us tresspassers?" Berrynose hissed back, unsheathing his claws. Cloudtail made a sharp noise.

"Are you threatening my brother?" Dawnpelt asked warningly, glaring at Berrynose. He glared back.

"Maybe I am. So what?" he replied coolly, stepping right up to the border. Dawnpelt growled and moved so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Might want to watch your mouth, Berrynose. It might get you into trouble one of these days."

"You too." he hissed back. They stood glaring at eachother until Cloudtail moved forward, shoving Berrynose back with his shoulder.

"Enough." he meowed firmly. "We're not going to fight today." he glanced from the ShadowClan cats to Berrynose and Bumblestripe, who had been watching the confrontation in silence, and said, "C'mon, let's go." and he lead his patrol away.

Dawnpelt watched them go, eyes following Berrynose as he padded away. He seemed to be feeling better. That was good. He'd looked really down the last time she'd seen him. That he felt good enough to argue with her meant that he had finally recovered from the loss of his mate. Dawnpelt's eyes twinkled as she followed the rest of her patrol as they continued on their way; she'd told him so.

_**Read and... Review! Thanx! ~Seeker**_


	3. Quick, hide!

**Don't own warriors. Never have, never will.**

**Thanks to Spiritgirl183 for betaing. **

**Hey y'all, sorry it took so long, been busy.**

**SSS**

Berrynose was lying beside the warriors' den, staring boredly at the sky and wondering what he should do. He'd almost decided to take a nap when Mousewhisker and Hazeltail bounded over to him.

"Do you want to go hunting with us?" Hazeltail asked brightly.

"Sure." Berrynose nodded, getting to his feet and following them toward the entrance of the camp. When they left camp they spread out to hunt, staying within yowling distance of each other. Berrynose looked around, scenting the air. There was a squirrel nearby, and he crept toward it. Hunkering down low on his haunches and moving silently, he followed his nose because he couldn't see through the thick grass. When he got close enough, he pounced. There was a yowl as he landed, and a mound of creamy fur leapt away from him, hissing violently. Berrynose stared, then gasped.

"What are you doing on this side of the border?"

"What?" Dawnpelt asked, startled. "I'm not-" she looked around and realized where she was. "Mouse dung." she muttered furiously. She gave Berrynose a worried, slightly apologetic look and turned to leave, when suddenly they heard pawsteps approaching. Mousewhisker and Hazeltail!

Without knowing why, Berrynose shoved Dawnpelt toward a thick bush.

"Quick! Hide! Now!" he urged. She gave him a shocked look, but obeyed, ducking under the bush just as Hazeltail and Mousewhisker burst out of the underbrush to the right.

"What happened?" Mousewhisker panted, "We heard a yowl!"

"Nothing." Berrynose replied easily. "Got surprised, that's all."

"By what?" his sister asked skeptically. He shrugged.

"Harmless little snake. It slithered just out from under me while I was walking."

"Oh. Well, we'd better get back to hunting now." Mousewhisker meowed, looking doubtful.

"Yeah." Berrynose nodded as they padded back the way they'd come. When they had vanished back into the undergrowth, he turned and spoke to the bush. "Run." He turned his back and started away, listening to the sound of pawsteps behind him, fading away in the direction of ShadowClan.

**SSS**

**So what'cha think? Revieeeew! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	4. Thanks

**Don't own it still**

**Hey y'all. This is not yet beta-ed; I'll post the beta-ed version when I get it. For now, though, what you see is what you get. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

A full moon shone overhead as a group of ShadowClan cats made their way to the gathering place. WindClan was already there, Onestar seated in his place above the crowd with his cats milling below. Blackstar bounded to join him. Dawnpelt looked around and was just going to find a quiet place to sit and wait, when ThunderClan and RiverClan arrived. Leopardstar and Firestar leapt to join the other leaders while their cats joined the crowd milling below. Dawnpelt scanned the crowd until she saw a creamy pelt drifting to the edge of the crowd. She padded toward it.

"Hi." She said quietly when she reached her target. Berrynose blinked in surprise, but returned her greeting.

"Hello."

"I wanted to say thanks. I didn't mean to cross the border," she murmured quietly. "I was chasing a squirrel." she looked at him hopefully. He nodded, eyes twinkling.

"I know. So was I." he whispered. The leaders started talking then, and Dawnpelt sat down beside Berrynose.

"Thanks." she whispered again. He shook his head.

"Thank you."

She stared at him.

"Why?"

He smiled a sad smile.

"You were right."

"Oh." she thought for a moment, then purred softly. "I'm glad."

He smiled again, a happier smile this time, and nudged her shoulder with his. She smiled back, feeling a strange emotion blossom inside her as he looked at her. Until the gathering ended, they sat there in silence, shoulders touching and stealing glances now and then, neither aware of the pair of golden eyes watching them from the other side of the clearing.

**SSS**

**Lemme know what you think. No flames, but do review! ~Seeker**


	5. Unforseen Ally

**Don't own it.**

**So...Yeah, its been a long time. Still, I hope you'll read and enjoy; I'm going to finish this, and already have more stories like this in the works. **

**SSS**

"Berrynose."

Berrynose jumped, and looked around at Lionblaze, who stood nearby, looking at him with concern.

"Yes?" Berrynose returned his look.

"I saw you and Dawnpelt at the gathering." Lionblaze murmured quietly.

"And?..."

Lionblaze gave him a long look.

"Just be careful. I've been where you are. It didn't turn out too great for me."

"Really?" And just where is it you think I am?" Berrynose grumbled irritably.

Lionblaze glared, golden eyes narrowing.

"Just remember what I'm telling you, Berrynose. _Be careful._ I know." he turned and stalked away, tail lashing agitatedly. Berrynose glared after him for a moment, but a sudden thought occurred to him and he chased after the golden warrior.

"Wait."

Lionblaze paused.

"You're not telling me off?" Berrynose demanded, "You're not going to tell anyone your suspicions?"

"No." Lionblaze shook his head. Berrynose gave him a look that was half surprise, half confusion. "Like I said," Lionblaze continued in a mutter, "I've been there. It didn't work out for me, but that doesn't mean that it won't for you." he turned and padded away, leaving Berrynose to stare after him.

**SSS**

**Reveiw! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	6. Internal Argument

**Don't own it.**

**Next chapter! :) **

**SSS**

Berrynose paced back and forth agitatedly outside the warriors' den. For a quarter moon, he had made himself stay away from ShadowClan- and Dawnpelt. Because the feelings he was developing for her were forbidden; he wasn't sure that he loved her, but he knew that he could if he kept spending time with her. And that was dangerous. He couldn't let it happen. He had a duty to his clan.

_But, _his mind whispered, _What about your duty to yourself? You always do what you should? What about what you want? _

He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. No. He had to serve his clan. He had to.

_Why not both? _His subconscious murmured rebelliously. _Why should you have to live sad and alone?_

He shook his head vehemently. No, no, no. He couldn't give in. But just as he managed to shut down that voice at last, Leafpool padded past him, and her appearance spurred a whole new line of thought.

_Leafpool fell in love with a cat from another clan, _his mind reminded him.

Yeah, and now she was miserable.

_But she was happy while she had him. _

I don't want to lose someone again.

_It could be different. _

How?

_Only one way to find out..._

_**SSS**_

_**Review! **_


	7. Close Call

**Don't own it.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**SSS**

Berrynose bounded out of camp and sprinted away toward ShadowClan's border. When he reached it, he leapt right across it and kept going only a little more cautiously. His internal struggle had forced him to think about his reasons for avoiding Dawnpelt, and he had realized that the real reason was fear. He was afraid of losing someone else he cared about like he'd lost Honeyfern. But he was a warrior, and he wasn't going to let his fear control him anymore.

When he got close to the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, he crouched behind a thick clump of weeds and peered out through a gap, watching the entrance carefully. Every time a cat came or went, he hunkered down closer to the ground and flattened his ears.

He saw four cats come and go before he finally caught sight of Dawnpelt leaving the camp.

"Dawnpelt!" he hissed. He knew it was a risk, but he had to do it. She looked around at the sound of his voice, searching for its source. "Over here."

She approached slowly, careful to look as though she was going nowhere in particular. Then, suddenly, she leapt over him and started back toward ThunderClan, muttering,

"Follow me."

He followed her back almost all the way to the border till she stopped in a hollow hidden behind a bunch of bushes.

"What did you want?" she asked curtly.

"To see you." he replied very quietly, afraid that she was angry at him. She blinked at him in surprise, but then something akin to warmth lit in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because..." he began, touching his nose lightly to her shoulder, "I-" But as he was about to tell her, there were pawsteps nearby.

"Run!" Dawnpelt hissed urgently, shoving him with her shoulder. When he didn't move, "Meet me on the border at moonhigh. Now, run!"

He ran.

**SSS**

**Review! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	8. Night Time

**Don't own. **

**Sorry it's going so fast, but this was how it came out of my brain and refuses to be written any other way. **

**SSS**

Berrynose and Dawnpelt met that night, and the next, and the next, until days stretched into moons. One evening, as they lay snuggled together on the edge of ShadowClan territory, looking up at the moon, Berrynose murmured,

"What's gonna happen to us?"

Dawnpelt looked up at him, and blinked very slowly.

"I don't know." she sighed. "We both know that neither of us will ever leave our clans, no matter how much we lo-" she broke off abruptly, but he finished the sentence for her.

"How much we love eachother. I know." he nuzzled her shoulder. "So, what are we going to do?"

She looked back up at him slowly.

"How about we just take it one day at a time?" She suggested quietly. Berrynose nodded and rested his chin on her soft creamy fur.

Just then, they heard footsteps, and the scent of an approaching ThunderClan cat reached their noses. Dawnpelt started to get up, but Berrynose gave her a reassuring purr.

"It's just Lionblaze." he meowed. "He knows."

Dawnpelt stared at him, wide-eyed and tense. A moment later Lionblaze came padding into view.

"Hi, Dawnpelt." he meowed, nodding to the ShadowClan warrior, who nodded back warily. Then Lionblaze turned to Berrynose, batting away a stray bug as he did so. "You need to come back to camp; Firestar's getting ready to call a clan meeting." he flicked his ear, growling impatiently as the bug tried to alight there again.

"Coming." Berrynose rasped his tongue over Dawn's ears. "Meet me tomorrow?"

She nodded and he got up, taking a last look at her before bounding after Lionblaze. Dawnpelt watched him go, then leapt up, heading back toward the ShadowClan camp. She felt a bit queasy; she needed to talk to Littlecloud.

**SSS**

**Review! Thanks! No flames! ~Seeker**


	9. Shock

**Still not mine. **

**Yeah. It's going awful fast, but like I said, it won't be written any other way. Enjoy.**

**SSS**

When Dawnpelt reached the ShadowClan camp, she headed straight to the medicine den.

"Littlecloud, can I talk to you?"

"He's not here, Dawnpelt; can I help?" said Flametail's voice. Dawnpelt turned to find her brother standing in the entrance to the den.

"Um, sure," she replied, "I just-" she told him all about the weird feeling in her belly, the queasyness, everything. After a cursory examination, Flametail gave her a mischeivious look.

"I hate to tell you this, sweet sister," he announced in a voice that betrayed his amuzement, "But you are going to have kits!" his voice grew thick with trying not to laugh.

"What?" she exclaimed, startled, eyes widening. "Kits? Me? You- you're sure?"

"Positive." he purred loudly, moving past her to straighten a stack of herbs she'd dislodged when she lashed her tail in shock.

"Congratulations." meowed a voice from the entrance. Dawnpelt and Flametail both looked around. Littlecloud padded forward into the den. "I heard everything; well done, Flametail, you did very well." his apprentice practically glowed with the praise. Then Littlecloud turned to Dawnpelt. "I'm sure you're mate will be very happy."

Dawnpelt nodded absently, staring into space. Littlecloud might be sure that her mate would be happy, but she wasn't. How were they supposed to just take their relationship day by day now?

**SSS**

**Review! Be nice! Thanx! ~Seeker**


	10. Found

**Don't own warriors. Really.**

**Enjoy! Last chapter! **

**SSS**

Several moons after that fateful night, Berrynose returned to the ThunderClan camp from a hunting trip, a creamy kit carried by its scruff in his jaws.

Ignoring the stares of his clanmates, Berrynose carried the kit into the nursery and over to Ferncloud and Millie.

"I found her in the woods," he announced quietly, placing the silky kit before the two queens. "Will you take her in?"

Millie nodded and swept the kit close to her with her tail. Berrynose nodded his thanks and made the leave the den. He paused in the entrance, looked back for a moment, and murmured, "Her name is Duskkit." before bounding out of the nursery.

In the ShadowClan nursery, Dawnpelt lay curled around a single cream-colored kit. Flametail stood over her, fretting,

"You should let me check him over, Dawnpelt, if your other kit died-"

Dawnpelt shook her head in exasperation.

"Beatlekit is fine, Flametail, I promise."

"Just let me-" her brother continued to protest.

"Go away, Flametail." she mumbled, "I'm tired." she curled more protectively around Beatlekit, and silently prayed to StarClan that her son would have his father's eyes.

**SSS**

**So, review and let me know what you think! No flames! **

**And keep and eye out for the next story in the Rarities series, Loners and Light! Thanx! ~Seeker**


End file.
